A Chance to Live
by LegendarypkmnNyunyu
Summary: "Your soul...it can't be seperated from your body, Vaughn." "Why?" "There's a strong emotion chain, between you and a person, lies deep in your heart without you know it. Your heart refuse to break the chain and so does the person."
1. Storm, Death, Black Memories

**Hello there!**

**It's my first Vaughn x Chelsea fic, so maybe I messed up a bit...**

**But I always want to write HM fic!**

**I'm a HM lover now and forever!**

**FYI...**

**Normal: normal**

**_Italic: Flashback_**

**So, enjoy reading!**

**Oh, by the way... Harvest Moon belongs to Natsume, not me. But this fiction is mine.**

* * *

**-Storm, Death, Black Memories-**

It was a stormy night at the sea. The ocean raged, thunders roared. No one would sail at the time like this, right? No. Look carefully and you'll find a ship, being played by the treacherous sea. The sky was clear, with a full moon and diamonds of stars spreaded everywhere, but that was a while ago.

"All the passengers and crew! Go to the deck and abandon the ship! I repeat, go to the deck and abandon the ship!", hollered the captain as he passed through the hallway. After that, most of the passengers ran to the deck. They raced through the small hallway, still on their sleepwear and coat. Almost all passengers cabin were empty. Almost. Except for one cabin number 5, located between cabin number 4 and 6 on the right side of the hallway.

In the cabin, the passenger just gazed his violet eyes upon the storm from the round window. He just laid there, on the bed with his hand crossed on his chest, the chest that's covered with black shirt and unbuttoned brown vest. His black cowboy hat sat on his head, covering his silver hair. His face showed his deep thought.

"...what it feels like, when you died?", said the man in his mind.

His mind flew to his past memories. None of them were sweet, it were all bitter black memories. One was the unforgetable, but also the most bitter, pain, and pitch-black memory of all.

_~Flashback~_

_A five year old boy walked happily to his house's yard, with a backpack on his back. It was a cold winter day. He stood in front of his house, reaching for the doorknob, when he heard his father conversation._

"_He's the one who cause the trouble! He's the one and only reason she's dead! He's the one who have to die!", he heard his father yelled._

"_For a millionth time, Albert! Helena already had the disease since she was born! And it's have nothing to do with Vaughn! You know that she love him so bad!", agrued a woman, who the boy thought was Mirabelle, his aunt from his mother side._

_There was a sound of glass sharttered, "NO! She was healthy before that kid was born! It was his fault all this time! And now, he killed her! And I'll be the one who killed him!"_

"_Albert! Don't you love Vaughn? He's your son! He's yours and Helena's!"_

"_He never been my son! I never love him! NEVER!", he threw another glass and it shattered._

_The boy shocked. His father never love him. _

"_So all this time... all his comforting words... all his smile... all his laugh... is only a lie...?", he thought. A clever 5 year old, he was. He felt like a knife stabbed straight to his heart, leaving it aching that he must held the pain. A warm clear fluid started building up on his violet eyes and roll to his cheek, then fell to the snowed ground. Another one rolled, another, and another._

_Suddenly, the door swung open. There, stood his father with a knife an his hand. The boy couldn't stop crying._

_His father smirked and held the knife up high to stabbed his son, "Just die you little brat..."_

_The boy didn't protest. He cried and cried, didn't agrue to be stabbed._

_Mirabelle ran towards Albert and pulled him behind. Then hugged the crying boy and stood up. "THAT'S ENOUGH!, she yelled and she ran with the boy in her arms._

"_Remember this, little rascal! Remember this for your whole life! No one will cry for you when you die! JUST DIE AND GO TO HELL!", his father yelled for the last time and slamed the door shut with a loud bang._

_The little boy cried on Mirabelle's shoulder as she ran to the bus stop. She arrived on time, the bus almost left her. She hop in and took seat on the back corner, near the window. Mirabelle put the poor boy on her lap, still hugging him. The passengers on the bus were just Mirabelle and her nephew. The bus began to move as Mirabelle caressed her soft hand to her nephew's silver hair._

"_Shhh... Don't cry... It's alright, you're safe now...", she said with her sweet and gentle voice, attempted to calm him._

"_Dad...sniff...dad...sniff..."_

_After a long ried, the bus reached the bus stop near Mirabelle's house. She paid for the bus and the bus left. Carrying Vaughn who was asleep, she walked to her house. She took the keys from her bag and opened the door. She closed the door when a girl hugged her legs, almost knocked her down._

"_Mom! You're home! I'm hungry!", cried the blonde haired girl with white shirt and blue pants who is Mirabelle's daughter, Julia. _

_Julia stared at Vaughn who was on her mother's arm, "That's Vaughn, right?"_

"_Yes dear. He will be living with us. Be good to him, okay?", Mirabelle said and patted Julia's head._

"_Yay! Can I play with him tommorow? Please?", pleaded Julia._

"_Of course dear. Just let him rest for now."_

_Mirabelle went upstairs. She opened the door that leads to guest room. It was a simple room, with wooden floor and pastel cream wall. There was a bed on the right corner along with the nightstand. The wardrobe on the left of the bed. In front of the bed, exactly on the corner of the room, was the wooden table with the chair, while the window located in between the bed and the table. Mirabelle laid Vaughn on the bed and covered his body with the gray blanket. His face was tear stained._

"_Oh Helena... Please watch over him... He loves you as much as you love him... I promise I will take care of him with all my heart...", she said as she caressed his hair, then walked out the room._

_~End of Flashback~_

His mind went back to reality. The 5 year old boy was now 20 year old man, with his mother beautiful violet eyes and his silver hair from someone who he never wanted to called father. The boat roughly rocking back and front, but Vaughn showed no fear. The boat couldn't took it any longer. It crashed and spilt into half. He fell to the raging waters, while his mind tried to remember the face of her mother.

"Mom, I'm coming for you...", he said in his mind.

Instead of her mother, the image of a chestnut haired girl was created in his mind. Her cerulean eyes and gentle smile, with her signature red bandana on her head. After the image of that certain girl, his mind went blank.

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**It's my first english HM story so far, so I want to know if I messed up or not!**

**Say it if I messed up and give some advice, please!**

**And please say anything about my grammar mistake, I accept alerts and flames so don't worry!**

**Last but not least, please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Hearts Don't Lie

**Now for another chapter.**

**I'm sorry for not updating for long time**

**Cuz I was really busy with national tests and such.**

**But! The national tests is now over so I can update my story! Yay!**

**And thank you, liveoutloud for pointing my mistake on the first chapter.**

**Also thank you for bubblegum417 for the review! I really appreciate it!**

**I'll try to be more careful on my grammar.**

**So! Just to tell you that Harvest Moon is NOT mine. It's Natsume's.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

**-Hearts Never Lie-**

He was now in the middle of a beautiful field. Lush green grass and flowers danced along with the wind beneath his feet. Sun shone brightly, clouds hanging on the vast blue sky. Peaceful, was the word to describe the beautiful sight.

"Am I...dead?" Oh, silly Vaughn. You're not dead...yet. Back to the story.

His gaze fell to a giant tree, which stood not far from him. A serene breeze gently lead him to the tree, as the wind knew in what purpose he was here. As he stood in front of the tree, the breeze whirled around him, allowed to blew some leaves from the trunk to the ground.

Out of the blue, a glimpse spark shimmered and swriling. It shone softly as it revealed a beautiful woman. Her eyes are the most beautiful amethyst, along with her long brown hair that cascaded to her chest. Her shining dress flowed to her ankle. She smiled gently at the awestruck Vaughn.

"Hello Vaughn.", her soothing voice was heard.

Vaughn was litteraly shocked. The woman who brought him to life, who supposed to be dead since ten years ago, was standing in front of her only son's eyes, "..m-mom..?"

She smiled, "Glad you still remember me, dear. My, how handsome you've grown. It feels like yesterday that you were a mere child. And you're-oof!"

Her angelic voice was cut off by pair of arms around her body, hugged her tightly. Vaughn started to cry, crying about how he missed his mother. She responed and warped her arms around her beloved son.

"I missed you so much Vaughn...", she whispered. Vaughn didn't respon, but she knew that he missed her too.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?", she replied. Her arms still around him.

"Am I dead?"

Silence fell between them. Helena sighed and pulled her arms away from him and caressed his hatless silver hair.

" Not yet dear. This place is in between the high world and the earth. And in the high world, they sent me here to tell you about something. Something that will change your own future and reveal the truth of your life.", she said.

"And what is it?", Vaughn asked.

" It is something to choose dear, live in the earth once again or go with me to the high world. Is your heart decision, and it is very rare to be given this kind of decision. Some of them really want to be given this decision, but only the one who never want or maybe never know it will be given. Like they say, the one who have no desire to have, will have it."

He froze. What a decision he had to make. He could go back and live in the cruel reality of the earth or go with his beloved mother to a place where there is joy everywhere. Many people wanted to had this kind of decision, so he must choose carefully. The decision he would make, will brought him the new future of himself. After a long thought, Vaughn spoke.

"Mom, I want to go with you. That's my decision."

Helena smiled sweetly, "I'd love to have you there with me, dear. But as you know, not your desire who decide this for you. It is your heart. If your mind is the opposite of your heart, then your heart is the one who make the decision. But, there something else. Something special in your case..."

Vaughn gave her a questioning look when Helena's expression became serious.

"Your soul...it can't be seperated from your body, Vaughn."

Vaughn eyes widen slightly. He was litteraly shocked. "But, why? The last thing I know is I fell from the boat and thrashed by the waves. So what am I if I'm not dead?"

She looked at him, square to his eyes, "There's a strong emotion chain, between you and a person, lies deep in your heart, even without you know it. And that's the reason your soul can't be seperated and you can't go with me. You don't want to break the chain and so does the person."

He looked confused, "Mom, I love Julia and Aunt Mirabelle, but I love you more. And I really miss you! I don't want you to leave me again, mom. It pains me to not see you for such a long time, so I don't want this to be the last time I see you..."

"Hearts don't lie, Vaughn. You love this person, but you're too afraid to acknowlegde it."

Once again, silence fell between the mother and son. Vaughn stared at the grass beneath his feet, felt a thousand questions popped in his mind.

"Why there have to be a silly emotion chain that holds me to go with my mom? Is there something that I must done first so I can break the chain? I missed my mother so damn much, I haven't seen her for years! Who is the person mom was talking about? Why I'm connected with this person somehow? How I can't even know there's something like this inside me? More importantly... Why I don't want to break the chain?"

"I know you don't understand it, let to know it. So, come.", Helena offered her hand to him. Vaughn held her hand and the view started to change. The view bluring and spun very fast. It spun at the most fastest pace and then began to slowed down. Then it stopped completely.

They were standing in front of a house. Strong woods for it's wall along with the vast field of green grass on the back of the house. On the center of the field, stood a huge barn and a chicken coop, observing the cows and sheeps munching the fresh dewed grass. The chickens clucked happily as they ate their food. A mother hen walked around the field with her chicks not far behind.

"Remember Vaughn, people can hear us, let alone see us. We're like, invisible."

Vaughn took one step closer to the house, tried to remember why the view was very familiar. His heart accelerating as he took one more step to the house.

" Somehow, I feel like I've been here before...", he thought.

"Mom, do you know where are we?", asked Vaughn to his mother.

Helena was a little taken back as the question slid from her son's mouth, "Don't you remember it immideatly, Vaughn? You do feel it's familiar, no?"

"No, I don't remember, but yes feel it's familiar. It feels like it has to do with my life. Is this the future?"

"It's not the future, dear. It's the real time on the earth. The day after that horrible storm."

"So, what is it?", he asked again, a little bit impatient.

She stared at the house that stood in front of them, "This is your house, Vaughn. The one and only place where you were born."

* * *

**And, done!**

**I'll try to update more often, kay?**

**Please review and if there's some grammar mistakes, please point it out.**

**And of course I will try more careful with my grammar.**

**LegendarypkmnNyunyu is out!**


	3. His Sorrow Heart, First Chain

**Yooooooooooooo!**

**LegendarypkmnNyunyu is back from the under world!**

**Just remind you guys that this story is not on HIATUS or WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**I just don't have free times to write to the computer! **

**I write some first on my notebook, so yeah.**

**Willowdove: Thanks you your review! Well, I haven't updating cuz the hectic school. Yeah, it's been a long time since my last update. Almost 5 months or more... I really feel bad. Some author I am...**

**Look dear readers, I tried my best for updating, so please be patient**

**Like I said up there, none of my stories are on hiatus, I just have no time.**

**So, on to the story!**

* * *

_**Last chapter...**_

"_**It's not the future, dear. It's the real time on the earth. The day after that horrible storm."**_

"_**So, what is it?", he asked again, a little bit impatient.**_

_**She stared at the house that stood in front of them, "This is your house, Vaughn. The one and only place where you were born."**_

* * *

**-His Sorrow Heart, First Chain-**

"Wh-what...?", Vaughn said in disbelief.

"You heard me right, dear. It's our humble abode. The home of our family.", said Helena.

Vaughn turned to his mother, grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the house as if it was a haunted house.

"Vaughn, what are you doing?", she said as she tried to walked the same pace as her only son.

"I don't know where I am and I never live there. Let's just go somewhere else.", he replied with his fingerless-gloved hand still gripped on his mother's soft hand.

"Vaugh, let us meet our father first. He mis-"

"I never knew a man whom I have to call father. The man who live in the house is a SOB", he said coldly.

Helena gasped. "Don't you dare call your father like that, Vaughn! He's your one and only father taht brought you to this world! And-"

"And tried to kill me then dumped me? Hmph. Yeah right. Some father he is.", Vaughn said with pure anger in every word he said and rage on his amethyst eyes.

Helena grabbed his arm, putting a little force so he couldn't just walked away, "Please Vaughn. Just see his face, although he can't see or hear you. You don't know what he has been through. He missed you every second of his life, Vaughn!"

"Missed me! Now why I have to believe on that bullshit! Tell me, then. Why he wanted to killed my back then? He never loves me! He loves you and only you, mom! If he missed me and regretted what he done, he could just go to Aunt Mirabelle's and meet me! Did he ever do or think of doing that?! Never!", anger was on his voice but his eyes were full with sadness and pain that had been bottled up for the past fifteen years. His body was trembling with his gaze on the ground and she knew that he was fighting back the tears on his eyes.

She put her hand on his shoulder and with the other hand tilted his chin up so she could see his eyes which brimming with tears.

"Vaughn, please. Please meet your father. If you don't want to do it for his sake, then do it for my sake. Please just know what he has been through. It's a real heavy for him, but still he go on with the burden."

Vaughn shifted his gaze to stared at his mother, his mind flooded with many thoughts. He would never admit it, but deep in his heart, he missed his father. Although he made Vaughn's childhood a pain memory for him, he still longing for a father figure in his life. A father, who with his ears on every single of his son's problems.

Finally, he gave in. With a sigh, he spoke,"Alright. But I'm doing it because you ask me to, mom."

Helena smiled happily, as she thought, "At least he is willing to see his father."

She held Vaughn's hand and guided him back to the house. He felt nervous as they walked through the door like a ghost would. The light in the house was dimmed, no one seemed to be on the first floor. After all, the person who lived in the house was only Albert, Helena's husband and Vaughn's father. They walked through the corridor which the wall was full with photographs. There was a photo of young Aunt Mirabelle and Helena, each of them holding a trophy for winning the horse race. There was also the photograph of Vaughn and Julia, playing on the field with the prized cow their family own. Even his baby photo was there, exactly where he remembered it. They looked at the pictured memory until they arrived at the livingroom.

The lamp beside the sofa and the old heater in front of the sofa were turned on, but no one was on sight. Then they went to the kicthen, just across the living room. Everything was still on the same place since Helena's death , but he was no where to be seen.

"Let's try upstairs.", Helena suggested.

They went to the corridor and went to the stairs next to the kitchen. In the second storey, there were 2 doors. Vaughn went to the first door and turned the knob.

"It's locked."

Then, they try the second door, that leads to the master bedroom. There, sat a man with silver hair, wearing a button up blue checkered blouse and a dark blue jeans, on the edge of the bed, hugging something to his chest, silent tears streaming to his slightly wrinkled face from his closed eyes.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry...not a good husband... never be a good father... too selfish...", he muttered over and over.

Helena, couldn't bear the heart breaking scene, rushed to her husband side, hugging him tightly as she could, even he could not see her. She believed that he could feel it, the warmth of her body.

"Don't cry, my dearest. Time will always rolling and I believe...someday we will be together again and nothing will seperate us again. It pains to wait, but tou only have this one chance to live in this wonderful world, my love. Our love will never faded, as long as my heart belongs to you.", she whispered lovingly to her husband's ear.

She stood up and walked back to Vaughn's side, but Vaughn didn't move a step. He didn't know what to do, let alone what he feels. His mind swiriling with many thoughts, waiting for him to choose one of them. But something other that his mind urge him to sat next to him and told him anything, anything that came to mind. And that's what he did.

He want to told him, everything, anything. He wanted him to know what he felt the last time they met. He wanted to told him about his wonderful life with Aunt Mirabelle. He wanted to told him about how much annoying was Julia and her big mouth, yet she still kind to him. He wanted to told him how much he longed his father to be on his side, to be a father figure to him. Truth to be told, he never had a father figure in his life with Aunt Mirabelle, consider that Julia's father died in an accident when Julia was 3. He wanted to told him how proud he is to be an animal trader, because of his love to animals like his father.

"...I miss you dad. I...know that maybe you're not the greatest father, but yeah...you're still my one and only father I have. Stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault. I miss you so much but I'm too stubborn to admit it.", Vaughn said. Then, he got up and walked back to his mother. She smiled softly at him. Then, they watched the husband and father as he fell into a deep slumber, still hugging the small wooden plank. A spec of light sparked, shimmering and spinning around the two, teleporting them to another place.

The man's grip on the wooden plank weakened and it fell beside the sleeping man. The thing that he held tightly, like his life was deepened on it, was a framed photograph. There, stand a beautiful woman, craddling a cocoon blanket with a baby inside it, who had a tuff of white hair on the baby's head. The woman smiled happily, while the baby sleep peacefully in her embrace.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaand done!**

**There! Another chapter!**

**I'm quite slow at updating, cuz my school is my priority! But that doesn't mean that I have a writer's block! Or put my story on Hiatus!No sireeee!**

**I'm still learning to describing things, so please give me some opinions! Reviews! Anything on your mind as you read my story! I know I need to improve, but you readers can help me improve more that I can do alone!**

**SO, review, kay!**

**This is LegendarypkmnNyunyu, signing out!**

**Peace ^ ^ V !**


End file.
